Frosty Fudge Fields
- | characters = Puffler | new = | released = | previous = 36 | next = 38 | difficulty = }} New features *Special candy cannon ( ) in level 724, ( ) in level 734. Levels This episode contains levels 721 - 740. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 722 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 723 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 724 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 725 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 726 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 727 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 728 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 729 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 730 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 731 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 732 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 733 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 734 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 735 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 736 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 737 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 738 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 739 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 740 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 721 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 721|Level 721 (Section 1) Level 721 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 721|Level 721 (Section 2) Level 722 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 722|Level 722 Level 723 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 723|Level 723 Level 724 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 724|Level 724 Level 725 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 725|Level 725 Level 726 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 726|Level 726 Level 727 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 727|Level 727 Level 728 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 728|Level 728 Level 729 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 729|Level 729 Level 730 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 730|Level 730 (Section 1) Level 730 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 730|Level 730 (Section 2) Level 730 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 730|Level 730 (Section 3) Level 731 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 731|Level 731 Level 732 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 732|Level 732 Level 733 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 733|Level 733 Level 734 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 734|Level 734 Level 735 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 735|Level 735 (Section 1) Level 735 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 735|Level 735 (Section 2) Level 735 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 735|Level 735 (Section 3) Level 736 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 736|Level 736 Level 737 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 737|Level 737 Level 738 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 738|Level 738 Level 739 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 739|Level 739 Level 740 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 740|Level 740 |-| Miscellaneous= Frosty Fudge Fields cover.png|Get ready to continue the adventure, but be careful… It’s too sweet to handle! Enjoy tasty new challenges in our latest Episode, Frosty Fudge Fields! Trivia